THE BALL
by audistarz
Summary: Ash starts to feel something for Misty.But Misty feels confused about these signals that Ash is giving her.This could be his last chance...
1. The invitation

Me: Presenting our 2 main characters to read the disclaimer

Ash and Misty: Audistarz does not own any pokemon.

Me : Thanks guys

Misty: Ahem

Me: okay thanks Ash and Misty

Misty: Much better

Ash: lol…

THIS IS AAML MAYBE SOME OF DAMYL…

THE BALL.

'Ding Dong'

"I'll get it!" Misty ran to the door.

"A letter for Misty Waterflower." The postman said. "That's me!" Misty answered. Misty took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Misty,_

_Ash Here._

**Ash! I haven't heard from him for awhile..**

_I have four tickets to the Spring ball I was thinking if you like to come with me . I am inviting Drew and May too. So what do you think? Do you want to be…my date? _

**BE ****His**** date! What is he thinking? I hate him, that arrogant person. But why half of me wants to be with him? I am so confused right now…**

I read on.

_There will be competitions as well I would wish you would be my partner for the tag-team competitions. And I have something to tell you. This may be my only chance._

_Yours truly_

_Ash Ketchum._

**Maybe I should go. I don't want to hurt his feelings. What am I talking about. I am NOT going.**

"Starmie GO!" Misty Ordered

The purple starfish pokemon leapt forward. Misty was battling a tough battle against a tough trainer. Misty was also the Cerulean Gym Leader. She had came home to be a water pokemon Master while Ash aimed to be the Pokemon Master. They had similar aims . They relationship grew closer over time. They had been through thick and thin. They were as close as blood siblings. But never once did Misty ever felt this way towards Ash. She never gone beyond the title as Ash's best friend at all.

"Oh No!" Misty Exclaimed. Her daydreaming has caused her starmie to suffer a crushing blow. "Starmie Ice Beam!" She shouted. The trainer shouted back, "Ivysaur dodge it!" But it was no use. It was a direct hit. "Ivysaur is unable to battle. Starmie wins!"

Ash : " Dawn, do you think Misty will be able to take the news?"

Dawn : " I bet she will be escatic."

Ash : " The other news…"

Dawn : "Oh."

Brock : " Chill Ash. You have to calm down since you are now going to challenge Roark already."

Dawn : "Yeah. Brock is right."

Ash looked up at the sky. Ash arrived at the Sinnoh Region last week. After getting the brand new pokedex , he immediately set off. His mom, Delia sent him 4 tickets to the spring ball but Brock and Dawn were not available on that day.

They entered the building that loomed in front of them.

The referee said, " You may use up to 2 pokemon"

Roark emerged from the shadows.

He said, "so you're are the Ash from pallet town . I have heard from you from almost everywhere. You are practically unbeatable . Now I will end that winning streak! Get Ready to battle!


	2. The Battle at the gym

Okay as usual I will read the disclaimer. BUT…I invited DJs to say it…

MUTTONS: HI Justin and Vernon here. Audistarz does not own any pokemon.

Baby mutton: Hey Justin. I heard that u took the Singapore flyer.

Justin: Yes I did. 1 round 30 minutes.

Baby mutton: Really? I thought that you got stuck at the bottom for 3 days. Then the people at the top starved to death.

Justin : Why you…

Me: (annoyed)throws baby mutton out the windowOkay back to my Fanfic!!

Chapter 2.

"Go Cradinos!"

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. " Pika Pi!" the yellow mouse answered. " Use Thunder!"Ash shouted. PiKaCHU!!

Cranidos was shocked from head to toe, but emerged completely unscratched.

"Wha…What?"Ash mumbled.

"Ash,Cradinos is a rock type pokemon."Brock shouted.

"Oh, then ,Pikachu ! Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started glowing.

"Pika…Chu!!"

Pikachu's tail landed on cranidos's head. Cranidos stumbled a little then stood upright again. "What??" Ash exclaimed .Roark gave a little smirk and said, "My cranidos has a Rock head. Any attacks on the head will be useless. It doesn't get recoils either."

Ash looked at Pikachu. It was panting heavily, almost exhausted. Ash thought : _The only way to defeat Cranidos is to try to attack him from behind… Hmm, from behind?_ "Got it!" Ash shouted. " Pikachu use quick attack and attack from behind!"

Pikachu ran towards cranios. It ran in a circle and hit Cranidos from behind. Cranidos turned around and Pikachu did the same thing again. Cranidos was dizzy from turning around so many times that it attacked itself with a rock tomb.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Pikachu and Ash from pallet town wins!"

Roark stood still, his mouth wide open. Then he walked towards Ash. He handed Ash his badge. "You've earned it. I have still a long way to go before I can defeat you." He walked away as soon after he finished what he said.

later

The trio was walking towards the port where Ash is going to take a ferry back to the Kanto Region for the spring dance.

As Brock, Dawn said their goodbyes to Ash. Ash begins to wonder how Misty would react.

He turned around and walked towards his cabin on the ferry.

"Who are you?"Ash shouted to somebody…

Or something.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yay chapter 2 is up I want more replies pls R & R for me. I am going to add my friends and classmates in this Fanfic. Pls support me :D 3.**


	3. The Meeting of same fates

Disclaimer by me and Geraldine.

Audistarz does not own any pokemon.

Chapter 3

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked the shadow.

Suddenly an invisible force lifted Ash off the ground. "What is going…"Ash is cut short when another force around his neck tightened.

A voice sounded through the cabin. "Ash do not forget the deal. You must capture all the legendaries by this month or that girlfriend of yours, what's her name, ah yes, Misty dies a horrible death caused by you…"

The grip loosened and Ash dropped to the floor, panting.

Two girls came walking towards Ash's cabin and knocked on the door.

Ash opened the door surprised.

A girl with short straight hair asked, "C..can I have your autograph?"

Another girl with long slightly curly hair told her, " Not now Geraldine,"

"Hi my name is Georgia and this is my friend Geraldine. Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash nodded.

"We are in the committee in charge of the spring ball. We are now on the ship that goes to the Hoenn Region to pick up Drew and May , am I right?"

"Yea"

Ash noticed that Georgia and Geraldine are pokemon trainers as well.

Pikachu!

"oh this must be Pikachu."Georgia said.

"uh-huh,"Ash replied.

This is my Espeon and Geraldine's Umbreon.

Espe! The purple cat mewed

Umbre! The Black and yellow cat mewed.

--Hoenn Region--

Drew: Ash told us to meet him here.

May: Yes .

May moved closer to Drew, who in turn held her hand.

-TOOT! TOOT!-

Drew: Oh the ship is here.

Ash came walking towards Drew and May.

Drew jokingly asked," Who are these to babes, Man you are so lucky. You have two steads."

Ash laughed a little. "Yeah right, C'mon let's go."

-that night-

Georgia walked onto the deck. She saw Ash looking out at the endless ocean.

I walked up to him. " Anything wrong?"

Ash said, " nothing, I was just thinking about Misty."

"Hmm… Something else is troubling you isn't it?"

"Ok fine I will tell you but don't tell anyone, especially Misty."

"My lips are sealed"

Ash began to re-tell the story.

"I was in Hoenn when someone told me that they had captured Mewtwo and turned him bad with a type of suit. I was guessing that this is the work of Giovanni. They told me that I had to capture all the pokemon by the end of next month or else they will kill Misty."

Ash started sobbing. " If.. Misty… dies, I have no reason to live anymore."

Georgia placed a comforting hand around him.

Geraldine walked out onto the deck . " I think it is time to tell him."She said.

"Yes, I think so too."

Georgia started, " Ash, if you had to go on this dangerous mission, you are not alone. Geraldine and I had been recruited by Team Rocket as well. They threatened that they would kill our families. So far we captured Latias and Latios. But they came willingly."

Ash stood there, shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED

Pls say u liked it . R and R for me pls. Yes, If my friend is Geraldine then , yea my name is Georgia. Don't worry, I and Geraldine are just friends towards Ash in this Fanfic. ;)

Stay tuned to the next chapter!! 30.06.2008


	4. The confession

As the group reached Kanto Region, they quickly headed off to Pallet town.

Geraldine said, "Be prepared… we are going to expect more people when we reach Pallet town."

It was dark when the group reached Pallet town.

"What took you so long?"A girl asked.

"We went to get supplies for the spring dance," Georgia said. The girl walked up to the group and said, "Hi, I am Cezanne. That's Jasmine and Gy over there." Ash looked around to see two girls waving.

After a warm dinner by Mr.mime, Delia and Brock, Geraldine and Georgia said, "We'd love to stay but we have a lot to do for the spring ball. Bye!" As they left, Drew and May stood up as well. Drew said, "We have booked two rooms in the hotel, so we've gotta go now. Bye bye."

After the four left, the atmosphere seemed so much quieter. Delia, Ash's mother shouted from the hallway, "Ash! Misty is here!"

Ash immediately stood up… He had been thinking of this moment for a long time…

_That's it. Tonight is the night that I am going to tell her how I feel about her…_

Ash went to the hallway. He was greeted by a soft hi.

_Why did I come here? I really wanted to ask Ash why he invited me._

"Hi" is all that I could mumble.

Ash took me upstairs into his room. I looked around. This is where he sleeps everyday before becoming a trainer. I sat on his bed. I felt the smooth bedspread under my fingers.

_I feel weird. Like snow melting in the sun._

Ash sat down beside me. "Misty, I have something to tell you."

Ash looked into Misty's ocean blue eyes.

_It's now or never._

"Misty, I…" but Misty interrupted Ash just as he was about to declare his love for her.

"Ashton Ketchum. What the hell were you thinking about! Since when have you turned into this! You are just my best friend. That's how I've treated you over the years. Now you can just barge into my life and ask me out. Why are you so immature? If this is just one of your acts to show people how great you are? FORGET IT! I will not be treated as some plaything for you to show off!" Misty was 

shouting at a voice that Ash thinks that could be heard from a mile away. Misty continued, "And I think that…"

Ash immediately kissed her…

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to show her that he was as mature as anyone else.

Ash soon noticed what he was doing and broke away. "Misty, I just wanted to say… I…I love you… I loved you since the day you saved me from drowning…"

Misty looked shocked, almost horrified. "Ash, I…You…you scumbag!"

Misty jerked the door open and ran down, crying.

_Did I did the right thing?_

_I wanted to say something else. I wanted to say I love you too, Ash. But something tells me I can't…Right now I want to get away as far as possible from you…I don't have the courage to face you anymore…_

Well I quite liked this chappiee… Hmm sorry I was facing some crisis, Writer's block and had to send this to my beta reader…

Stay tuned to see what happens between Drew and May…

Btw arigato Gy . and sorry ppl for the late chappie


	5. note by author

HI.

Koff.. er.

I just want to say thanks. TO GY, Geraldine and other people out there who have read the fic.

2 news good and bad.

Good news or bad news 1st?

I'd say good news.

Okay. After 6 months or so, I have decided to continue with the fanfic.

Thanks for all your support –bows-

Bad news. I have lost all data of chapters 6,7,8 and 9.

I held them back before my long break but somehow they got deleted.

So I have to redo them. *sighs*

It might take longer to do cause I have to find all my notes hidden in the deep abyss of my room.

T o know how messy it is, imagine Professor oak's lab filled with paperwork.

Ciao X3


End file.
